


Fennan x Nightstar

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Series: Hiding In The Night [2]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Hiding in the Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: What started the relationship between Nightstar and Fennan.





	Fennan x Nightstar

It has been about four years since they have met Fennan and let him join the Star Sanses. Nightstar was surprised at how long he lasted, he also was surprised at how good his fighting skills were.

Fennan let the two stay with him in his cave, and Nightstar must say he was marveled by the space and function of the cave, healing herbs everywhere, passages in almost every room that leads from a certain universe, it was new to him.

Dream loved the cave himself too, but he always liked to roam around the forest more, helping Fennan by collecting flowers and herbs. They even found a new potion mix with echo flowers from Outertale. Life was nice.

After a while, Nightstar started to feel something when he was around the hybrid. He shook his head, not letting his emotions get to him.

One day, Nightstar thought about showing Fennan an upcoming meteor shower in an Outerfell universe, of course, Fennan had no idea what Outerfell was, it made Nightstar laugh. He was unsure if he was feeling something for him or not.

“Wow. I haven’t heard you laugh in a long time.” Dream teased,

Nightstar ignored him as he took Fennan to the universe, resting themselves on a cliff overlooking the galaxy red sky.

“There are universes like this?” Fennan asked.

“Yep. You’d be amazed at how many possibilities there are.” He replied, the first meteor falling through the sky.

Fennan’s eyes widened, his ears perking up in amazement as more fell. Nightstar started to relax a bit, lowering his guard for the first time in years.

What a mistake.

He started to doze off a bit when he was pinned by two bones, each right into his shoulders and holding him in place.

The hybrid stood up in alarm. “Oh my god!” He ran over and attempted to pry the bones out, only to receive a small cry of pain from the skeleton and pain from the hybrid.

“Crap these are really lodged in there.” Fennan’s ears dropped in fear, trying to figure out what to do.

“Oh don’t worry. His pain will be over soon.” A familiar voice spoke.

“Shit,” Nightstar mumbled. “Listen Fennan, I want you to get out of here. Find some sort of plant to get out of here. I’ll be okay.”

“I won’t leave without you.” Fennan leaned down behind the rock as a monochromatic skeleton started towards them.

Nightstar sighed, “Listen before he arrives I need to tell you something.” He gestured for him to lean closer.

Fennan did so, ears twitching in anxiety as he heard the enemy come closer.

Nightstar without hesitation leaned into a soft kiss, taking Fennan by surprise, but soon returning it for a small moment.

Fennan was left blushing a reddish green as a portal opened underneath him, leaving Nightstar to be found by Cross.

“Never thought you’d be this easy to capture.” Cross held his knife to Nightstar’s neck.

“Same here knife boy.” He replied, not looking Cross in the eye as the overlord himself appeared, a cyan eye meeting the gaze of two neon blue eyes.

 _At least he’s safe,_  Nightstar thought as he was brought to the castle.

-

Fennan was curled up in his bed as he explained what happened to Dream, the blush barely leaving his face as green tinted tears fell.

Dream put a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’ll save him.”

“I never thought he felt that way before…” Fennan mumbled, the nearby plants shaking almost as much as he was. “He was just there, injured and unable to move. I didn’t want to leave him.”

“I never thought he would sacrifice himself like that. This is the first time he’s acted like this, ever!” Dream sighed, “Come on, if I know my brother enough, Nightstar won’t last long.”

Fennan sniffed and nodded, reaching for his staff and walking over to Dream, giving him a quick hug.

“Don’t worry,” He consoled the hybrid, “we’ve been through this for decades.”

Fennan’s eyes widened as he pulled away from the hug. “How old are you two?”

Dream hesitated before answering “50.”

Fennan stepped backward, “Same with you?”

“I’m actually older.” He scratched the back of his skull, “I’m 533.”

“What the hell?” Fennan’s ears twitched. “Are all skeleton Monsters like this?!”

Dream shook his head, “I’m not a real Monster, to be honest.”

Fennan walked past him. “Okay, once we get Nightstar back, both of you need to tell me everything you kept secret.”

-

“This  _is_  a surprise.” Nightmare loomed over the prisoner, “I’d never thought _you_ would be the first of your little  _gathering_  to be caught.”

“Shut the hell up,” Nightstar spoke in a low voice.

Nightmare growled, “You know, there has always been something about you that made me think, ‘Who really  _is_  this guy?’ the chance of meeting Outcodes like you are rare. There just isn’t any these days, except for the rare ones like Cross.” He pointed over to the monochromatic knife wielder.

Nightstar grinned, “Well, maybe  _you_  of all Outcodes should understand.”

Nightmare’s cyan eye glowed as he narrowed his eye, “Understand what?”

“That we’d prefer our stories to be secret. We wouldn’t want any weaknesses shown because, oh I don’t know,” He looked the overlord in the eye, “people pick on them.”

He had enough.

He wrapped Nightstar with his tendrils, dragging him out of the cell by smashing through the bars and slammed him into a nearby wall.

“YOU KNOW  _NOTHING_  ABOUT ME!  _NOTHING!!_ ” He screamed.

Nightstar clutched the back of his skull, he felt blood seeping through a crack, but he did nothing but chuckle a bit.

“What what’s so funny now?” Nightmare’s tendrils were mere inches from his face.

Nightstar ignored the headache, “Nothing, just admiring how dumb you are.” He summoned his staff and climbed through the window above him, narrowly missing the tendrils as they shot towards him.

He flipped off Nightmare as he jumped out the window, immediately regretting he did so; he jumped out a window high in the air.

He had to think fast, he was plummeting at a dangerously high rate. He used the crescent part of his staff and hooked it on a nearby balcony, abruptly halting his fall. Nightstar breathed heavily for a moment before climbing onto the balcony and sitting down.

He took a deep breath as he attempted to heal his injury. He still felt the blood pouring out, the crack not healing at all.

“What the hell?” He whispered as he looked back at his hand. He sighed, the headache worsening.

“Need help?” Nightstar shook out of his trance and looked forward, ready to fight anyone there.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he realized Fennan and Dream were there. “Thank the stars you two are alright.”

“Hey, we just got here, of course, we’re alright.” Dream joked, helping Nightstar up and checking his skull wound.

“Geez, have you tried healing it yet?” Dream started to heal the wound.

“Yeah, it just wouldn’t heal.” Nightstar winced at the contact.

“I see.” Dream looked at the crack. “Well, we can take care of it when we get back.”

Fennan scoffed, the bulb on his staff emitting a vague red.

“What’s wrong?” Nightstar could sense the annoyance from Fennan.

“You have a lot to tell me once we return.”

-

Nightstar sighed as Dream finished healing the crack, “You see,” he started, “some Monsters have different lifespans. Dream and I are Outcodes, so our aging may be different from others. I’m sorry we had to keep so many secrets.”

Fennan sighed, “I still don’t get Dream being over 500. Something about him not being a real Monster?”

“We’ll talk about that another time.” Dream placed a hand on the hybrid’s shoulder.

Fennan was silent for a few minutes, the plants in the cave mindlessly waving around. “Well,” He started, “I can’t stay mad forever, I’m glad you’re safe Nightstar.” He stood up and went over to the skeleton.

Nightstar looked down, “I’m sorry I kissed you earlier, I’ve never done that before-“

He was cut off by a press to the mouth. It was soft and left Nightstar with widened eyes as Fennan pulled away.

He blushed a bit. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to say I’ve gained some feelings for you as well.” His ears twitched again.

The two grinned as Dream let out a small “aww.”

The skeleton blushed a cute cyan blush, “I guess this is a thing now.”


End file.
